Through the Alley and to Your Doom
by GoldenDragonLol
Summary: Emma, a typical young woman walks through the alley. You know what they all say,"never go through alleys at night." And she learns from the hard way when she finds the vampire people hate most, James. (Not a pairing) Reviews are very much welcomed, enjoy ;)


Notes: This story contains an OC.

Shuddering in her cheap jacket in the middle of the streets, Emma blew out a breath of cold air. Her hands are turning into popsicles with her legs shivering like a soundless bell. The nights in Washington in the fall was always like this, foggy, clammy, and flat out cold atmosphere. And working until eleven o' clock p.m. at McDonalds wasn't quite helping much either.

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets and continued to trudge down the long, dark street of Wallway. There was barely a single person outside, and the only set of footsteps she heard were her own.

"Gee, bet Mom s gonna end up yelling at me over the phone again when I get home." Emma mumbled. Earlier in the day, she had made a promise that she will call her at McDonalds. But unfortunately, Emma forgot her cell phone at her apartment, again.

Slapping herself mentally, Emma decided that instead, she will just keep her phone in her pockets for the whole day. Just in case the big head of hers chose to forget.

Sauntering past another block, she stopped. Before her, two ways of getting back home laid in front of her. One was the usual way; Jordan Street, walk forwards for another block, then turn right on Greenville Avenue to Jackson Street, and then walk another two blocks until home. The second one was shorter to Emma. She just had to turn right and walk until she hits Jackson Street.

But there s just one little issue. The right turn will take her down an alley, an abandoned old alley. Emma had been in lectures on not to walk through places like these. Stories on TV always had at least one crime scene happen in alleys, and Emma always thought that they were just there to scare little kids.

Sure, the alley does look long and dark at night. And not to mention that it gives off an eerie sensation when someone was too close to it. But it was almost twelve in the morning and Emma's eyes aren't going to hold themselves any longer.

Lingering by the opening, she looked down the passageway. She didn't see people, nor did she see criminals. Hesitating for another second, Emma walks into the alley.

Wandering back and forth, she scans her surroundings and sighed in relief. Other than a row of cement walls or garbage lying across the ground, there was nothing there. In fact, there wasn't even a single rat inhabiting the place.

Emma scoffed. "That's why you don't want to watch too many TV shows. It gives you false impressions on random stuff."

She continues to stride down the passageway, completely ignoring the world outside of her. But as she came to one fourth of the path, Emma suddenly heard shuffling and footsteps at a distance by the entrance. It took all her guts to not peek behind her, but eventually, curiosity won.

Turning around, she sees two people. By the looks of their body, Emma could make out two men, or was it two very big boys. It was dark so she couldn't see their faces. So she decides to pay no attention to them and walk on.

Whistling, Emma resumes to her business. But before she could even walk another centimeter, she collides with a solid chest. Looking up, she could see that it was another man, big, harry, and a bit overweight. Grumbling an apology, she moved to get out of his way. But the guy steps to the side and blocks her way.

"_Sorry_. But I have to go now." Emma said, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"So fast? We haven t even gotten to know you yet, sweetheart." the man whispered. She coughed, his breath smelled like alcohol and he reeked of sweat and odor. From the looks of him, he probably hadn't washed for days. Scrunching up her nose in disgust, Emma inched away from him.

"Eew, no. No thanks. "she replied. She turned around to run, but it was too late. The other two accomplices were already behind her, leering.

"Oh, but we insist." one of them sneered. The leader of the gang stretched out his hands to touch Emma's face and she moved out of his way.

"Get away from me._ Now_!" she snapped. But they only laughed at her remark and another one grabbed her arm. She struggled to break free, but it only made it worse. Leaning down to her ear, the other man cooed.

"I'm afraid that ll have to come next after we have had some fun, my dear."

Emma yelped at his comment and tears welled up in her eyes. Now she was really regretting this decision in the first place. Chuckling, her captor planted a greasy kiss on her cheeks and she lost it.

"You nasty dog!" she snarled. Elbowing him in the stomach as hard as she can, Emma broke free. The man cried out in anger and the other two yanked her back. The pained man grabbed her chin and made her face him, his eyes loaded with fury.

"Now you'll pay double for what you've done to me!" he bellowed.

Emma felt tears trickling down her face. This was how she was going to be broken, by a bunch of stupid old perverts. She closed her eyes waited for them to make their next move. She was surprised when none came. Reopening her eyes, she saw that they were looking towards a new guy, standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" the leader shouted. The shadowed man ignored the question. All eyes were on him now.

"Take your hands off of her." he commanded lowly. Emma couldn't help but to notice a tinge of malice coating his smooth voice. The others laughed.

"What? You want her? Then come and get her." her captor sneered. The man responded with a chuckle of his own.

"In that case, I'll just help myself." In a blur, her apparent savior crashed his body into the first man. And as though a truck had banged him, he was thrown away and his back smashed against the wall. Startled, the other two quickly dropped Emma, causing her to plop down onto the floor, and attacked the mysterious hero.

They hadn't come too near him before he ducked out of their way and gave them a heavy shove, resulting them flying into the wall as well. A sickening crunch was heard and Emma was sure one of them had a broken bone.

"Now pick yourselves up like the losers you all are and get going." The man commanded.

The beaten up men groaned, and the one who stank like alcohol threw up as the impact was too strong. Whimpering and growling a like a bunch of wolves, the three perverts left.

The savior waited for a moment, then he turned to Emma. For the first time, she saw his face. He was not that tall, maybe around five foot and ten or nine inches. He wasn't very handsome either, just a pretty average face, with strange colored irises. They were kind of like a tint of burgundy and brown. Nonetheless, Emma tried to smile.

"Thanks, a lot. I can't tell you how many thanks I'm going to say right now." she said. The man laughed, his eyes twinkling. He shaked his head, indicating that it was unnecessary to do so.

"Sorry if I had scared you, I just thought they were giving you trouble." he answered.

"Indeed they were. I guess I was just too stupid to realize that." she muttered. Looking at her watch, Emma quickly stood up, wincing at the pain of her bruise on her arm. "So, what is your name? I guess that s the more suitable question."

"The name is James." He replied, casually sticking his hand into the pockets of his jeans. She nodded awkwardly.

"Well, I want to thank you for saving me, but I have to get going now. It's late." Emma explained. The guy nodded his head in agreement. Sighing, she rubbed her head.

"Of course, you have had a rough day. he said.

"But, if you d like, we can have lunch tomorrow at the nearby Applebees. It ll be my treat." Emma hastily offered. She didn t want to be seen as an ungrateful victim. He laughed again, this time it was a rather carefree laugh.

"It sounds nice." he said. Smiling in agreement, she turned to walk away. "But, I m afraid it won't happen tomorrow." She stopped in her steps.

"But I just invited you." Emma repeated, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. James shaked his head and tsked. There was something about his eyes that suddenly disturbed her. They seemed to turn darker, and they contained a hungry looking gleam in them. The tint of malice had come back to his voice and she shivered.

"Trust me, Emma, you won't be there." Then he smiled. No, not smiled, _bared_ his teeth. And she could see it, his sharp, nasty fangs protruding out of his gums. Because tonight, you are mine.

Finally finding the nerve to move, Emma ran for the exit. James chuckled maniacally at the way she ran, too slow, just like the other humans. Within a second of speed, he was in front of her, implacable.

Grabbing her by the wrists, he threw her to the ground. Emma shrieked as her head slammed against the ground. Slowly, James came over and stroked her face, she tried to slap him, but he held her arms down.

She whimpered helplessly and he grinned his sadistic gin. This was the end, there was no going back. Not ever.

James cooed. "You just happened to smell excruciatingly pleasant, Emma. It is a shame you have to die. But I would be crushed to see you taken by those wretched beings. It has been a pleasure. So long ... darling."


End file.
